


Follandome al entrenador; sterek [os] 💦

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Top Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Stiles descubre a su irresistible entrenador follando con el capitán del equipo?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	Follandome al entrenador; sterek [os] 💦

Ese día llevaba unos shorts más pequeños que lo normal,su trasero redondo era un espectáculo para Stiles,y el castaño cada vez más deseaba a su entrenador de Lacrosse. +  
Stiles era ese chico malo,guapo y deseado por todas y todos,pero a él le gustaban los retos,y su meta ahora era follarse a su entrenador.  
El tipo se veía rudo,pero era amable,tenía un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado y una sonrisa preciosa.  
🎀  
Una tarde,Stiles se acercó a la oficina de su entrenador cuando no había ni un alma en la escuela,tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera algo,pero conocía la realidad.  
Vió la luz encendida y se acercó,iba a tocar,pero unas voces lo interrumpieron.  
Si mal no estaba,parecían ser el entrenador Hale,con el capitán del equipo:Scott.  
Stiles se asomó por la ventana de la oficina y se sorprendió al verlos besuqueándose. 11  
Derek tenía sus grandes manos apretando las redondas nalgas del chico.  
Claro,esa no era más que la razón por la que McCall ahora era el capitán.  
El castaño no lo pensó dos veces y sacó su móvil.Empezó a grabar.  
Scott le bajó los shorts a Derek y posteriormente su bóxer,liberando la polla sedienta del mayor.  
Lo masturbó y se agachó un poco para introducir el miembro a su boca.  
Stiles no negaba que la escena era increíblemente excitante y digna de un video porno.  
Scott tenía un culo irresistible y redondete,nunca se había fijado.  
Él era un mujeriego y un egocéntrico,pero ya Stiles tenía las armas para bajarlo de esa nube.  
El chico se subió a horcajadas sobre el escritorio donde Derek estaba sentado y apoyado con sus brazos.  
El entrenador empezó a introducir su dedo medio en la entrada del menor no sin antes humedecerlo,haciéndolo retorcerse del placer.Con la otra mano lo nalgueaba y apretaba sus apetitosas mejillas.  
Stiles estaba notoriamente excitado,con su mano desocupada liberó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo.  
Derek ya tenía puesto el condón y Scott estaba más que dilatado,el mayor tenía tres de sus dedos empujándolos en su interior.  
Ya para cuando el entrenador iba a penetrar al chico,a Stiles se le cayó su teléfono generando un ruido que llamó la atención del coach y su acompañante. 3  
Abrió sus ojos grandemente,se agachó para recogerlo y salió disparado corriendo con su pene aún afuera. 12  
🌞  
Ese día estaba más que feliz.  
Iba a follarse a su sexy entrenador,y tenía todo listo en su mochila:condones y lubricante.  
Lo observaba sentado en las bancas,ese día debían entrenar los nuevos y Derek usaba un short blanco apretado que tenía al chico embobado.  
...  
Cuando la escuela estaba completamente desolada y Stiles se había encargado de que Scott saliera con una de sus amigas,apresuró su paso hasta la oficina de su entrenador.  
Tocó dos veces y se mordió el labio  
Se abrió la puerta  
-¿Stilinski?-  
-hola entrenador-Stiles entró  
-si vienes por otro suspensorio,ya no tengo,tendrás que..-  
-no,no vine por otro de esos-el chico recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del entrenador.  
Llevaba una sudadera gris ardiente y una camisilla blanca,mostrando sus trabajados biceps  
-¿entonces qué se te ofrece?-  
El castaño cerró la puerta con cerrojo.  
-Stilinski..-  
El chico se acercaba al entrenador con una sonrisa traviesa  
Sacó su móvil y buscó el video  
-tengo algo que proponerle entrenador..-  
-mira Stilinski no me hagas perder el tiempo y dime que es lo que quieres-  
El chico se sobó la nuca mirando hacia las piernas del coach  
-quiero follar con usted-  
El mayor alzó una ceja y miró al castaño de pies a cabeza y soltó una risita  
-tus chistes de chico malo apestan Stilinski,sal de aquí-  
-no estoy bromeando-  
-fuera de aquí-el entrenador lo tomó del brazo  
-¿qué pasa entrenador?¿no le gusto?..¿y por qué McCall sí le gusta?-  
Stiles pudo disfrutar del semblante sorprendido del mayor  
-no sé de que demonios estás hablando-Derek lo soltó-ahora sal de mi oficina-  
-conmigo no tiene que fingir,yo sé que se folla a McCall,los vi ayer aquí precisamente a esta hora-  
El mayor asintió tocándose la barbilla observando a Stiles  
-si llegas a hablar nadie te creerá,así que...-  
-¿y si muestro esto?-  
Puso su móvil frente al rostro del entrenador mientras se reproducía su video con Scott.  
El mayor abrió sus ojos grandemente y de un veloz movimiento tomó el teléfono del chico y borró el video.  
-toma,ya no tienes ninguna prueba-le entregó el móvil-pero si enserio quieres follar..-  
-mm pensé que se negaría a follar conmigo-  
-púes no tienes mucho culo,pero eres hermoso-  
-lo que no tengo de culo,lo tengo de polla-le guiñó el ojo al mayor  
Derek rió  
-¿acaso piensas que tienes alguna oportunidad de ser activo conmigo?-  
-claro,porque eso soy con cualquiera,y usted no va a ser la excepción-  
El mayor reía ante cada palabra del castaño  
-dame ese culito y cállate-  
Stiles sonrió negando con la cabeza  
-¿sabía usted que los videos se pueden enviar?-  
El mayor dejó de reír  
-¿a quién le mandaste ese video?-tomó al menor por la camisa  
-calma,es alguien de confianza,y si no me cree revise los chats en mi célular-  
Derek obedeció  
-¿Archie?-frunció el ceño al ver a quién le había enviado el video  
-es su nombre,y curiosamente nadie lo tiene en esta escuela..-  
El chico le arrebató el móvil de las manos  
-pongase en cuatro sobre el escritorio entrenador..si no quiere perder su humilde empleo-soltó Stiles mientras abría el botón de sus jeans con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro-la ropa sobra por cierto-  
El mayor no tuvo más remedio que quitarse la camisilla,mostrando su ardiente y trabajado torso.Tiró la prenda al suelo y posteriormente se bajó la sudadera de un tirón.  
Stiles le pidió que se deshiciera de sus bóxers con un movimiento con su dedo.Derek obedeció.  
El menor ya había visto su enorme polla,pero su culo aún no.  
El entrenador caminó hasta el escritorio sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente.  
-relajese entrenador,yo sé que le quedará gustando-le guiñó el ojo y observó el majestuoso y redondete trasero del mayor.  
Se acercó a Derek y palmeó sus nalgas  
-no sabe cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto-  
-ya me imagino-  
El castaño se posó detrás de Derek y empezó a restregar su erección contra el trasero de este.  
-mm está grande..-  
-¿lo está disfrutando entrenador?-  
-no creo que puedas entretenerme muchachito..-  
-bien,si eso piensa..-lo nalgueó-subase al escritorio y deme la mejor vista de su culo-  
Derek humedeció sus labios y no hizo más que obedecer.  
El chico estaba encantado.  
Tenía al entrenador a su disposición.En cuatro frente a él.Podía disfrutar de la magnífica vista que tanto anhelaba.Suplicaba que no fuese un jodido sueño.  
Apretó las mejillas del enorme culo del entrenador y lo nalgueó un par de veces.  
Acercó su rostro al trasero del pelinegro,humedeció su dedo y lo posó en la entrada de este para comenzar con movimientos circulares,haciendolo estremecer.  
Stiles besó ambas nalgas y posó su boca en la entrada de este para saborearla con su lengua;el mayor jadeó estremeciéndose.  
El castaño llevó dos de sus dedos a la entrada del entrenador para abrirla un poco,estaba tan jodidamente apretado y eso enloquecía al chico.  
-espero y sepas hacer un jodido beso ne..mmhm-Derek fué interrumpido por el gemido que soltó trás ser penetrado por la lengua del menor.  
Stiles jugueteaba con su lengua en la entrada de Derek como todo un profesional,descolocando al mayor y otorgandole un placer fenomenal a este.  
-mmhmm joder..-  
Stiles se separó de la entrada de su entrenador,haciendolo fruncir el ceño  
-¿lo está disfrutando entrenador?-  
-madura Stilinski-  
El menor soltó una risita y abrió con sus manos las grandes mejillas del culo del mayor y penetró su ya abierta entrada con la lengua;siguiendo con sus movimientos circulares y salvajes que enloquecerían a cualquiera.  
Stiles se alejó nuevamente y se quitó la ropa en un santiamén.  
Caminó para posarse enfrente de su entrenador y otorgandole una estupenda vista de sus 23cm  
-hola entrenador-  
El mayor tragó saliva.  
-descuide,mientras me la mama yo le seguiré besando el culo...permiso..-  
El chico se recostó sobre el escritorio,quedando debajo de su entrenador.  
El trasero de su entrenador disparaba a su cara,mientras su verga disparaba a la del mayor.  
-chupela entrenador-lo nalgueó y lo tomó de las caderas para bajarlo un poco y quedar más cerca de su entrada-entrenador Hale..-  
El castaño pasó su lengua por la entrada de este,haciendolo estremecer y cerrar los ojos  
-chupala Derek,si quieres más de..-le besó la entrada-esto..-  
El mayor tomó con una mano la dura y majestuosa polla de Stiles y la introdujo en su boca.  
El chico sonrió soltando un jadeo y acercó su rostro a la entrada de su entrenador para seguir comiendole el culo;Mientras este le mamaba la polla al chico torpe,pero deliciosamente.  
-mm joder-gimió Stiles y nalgueó a su entrenador-bajate Derek-  
-¿ahora no soy "el entrenador",eh,Stilinski?-  
Ambos se bajaron del escritorio  
-llamame "papi"-el castaño lo abrazó posando sus manos en las grandes nalgas de este  
El entrenador rió  
-no bromeo-Stiles lo nalgueó fuerte,haciendo que el mayor apretara los labios  
-te llamaré así cuando me hagas al menos lagrimear-  
Eso bastó para calentar más al chico  
El mayor de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.  
-tus deseos son órdenes-  
Stiles lo volteó para que el mayor le diera la espalda y se acercaron al escritorio nuevamente  
-pongase como estaba,me encanta como se ve en esa posición-lo nalgueó nuevamente.  
Derek obedeció y el castaño apretó las mejillas de aquel sensual culo para darle una caliente lamida.  
Stiles humedeció uno de sus dedos introduciendolo a su boca y llevandolo a la entrada del pelinegro.Lo penetró y movió el largo dedo de adentro hacia fuera haciendolo gemir.  
Derek gritó de placer al sentir el dedo del menor tocar su punto  
-veo que ya sé donde está tu tesoro-  
-Joder..-el castaño lo penetró con su dedo profundamente una vez más-diablos..no sabía que esto mhmm se sentía ah a-así-  
-imaginate cuando te folle con mi verga-  
-púes hazlo ya-  
El moreno se sorprendió  
-espera un poco,quiero que estés perfectamente dilatado para lo que te espera-  
El chico acercó su boca a un segundo dedo y lo humedeció,introduciendolo en la entrada de Derek rápidamente.  
Este ahogó otro grito de dolor y apretó los ojos fuertemente.  
Stiles lo embestía con sus dedos a la perfección,tocando ese punto y haciendolo estremecerse del placer.  
-oh..ahh..maldición..-  
-¿aún no lagrimea?-  
-no mhmm he dicho la palabra ahh aún-  
Stiles se mordió el labio y esta vez humedeció un tercer dedo para penetrar al mayor de inmediato  
-AHHH-  
El chico empezó a embestirlo salvajemente con sus tres dedos y el mayor estaba casi al borde de un colapso.  
-Dios..Sti-Stilinski-  
El castaño sacó sus dedos de la entrada del mayor y tomó ambas mejillas del culo de este para abrirlas y empezar a comerselo.  
Tomó la mochila mientras Derek tenía sus dedos en su entrada,penetrándose a si mismo y expandiendola un poco  
Sacó el lubricante y un condón.  
Se puso el preservativo y esparció el lubricante por toda la longitud e igualmente esparció un poco en la entrada del mayor.  
-¿estás listo...Derek?-  
-espero que no me llames por mi nombre en la cancha..-  
Stiles rió y acomodó su enorme miembro en frente de la entrada de su entrenador moviendolo con su mano circularmente y estremeciendo al mayor  
-mmhmm-  
El castaño tomó con una mano una de las mejillas del culote del moreno y con la otra su miembro.  
Derek se sostenía con una mano del escritorio y con la otra abría su otra mejilla  
Stilinski empezó a penetrarlo lenta y cuidadosamente.  
-ahh..-el moreno se quejaba del dolor  
-calma,sólo es la puntita-  
Luego de que entrara su glande,empezó a entrar su longitud  
-Demonios Stilinski-Derek gimió agitadamente  
-que apretado está usted entrenador..que rico es desvirgarlo-  
-mhmm..cállate-  
Stiles logró meter más de la mitad de su miembro dentro del mayor,y con un movimiento involuntario tocó el punto de Derek,haciendolo gritar de placer.  
-vaya vaya,si estoy muy cerca..-  
-así de ahh..grande la has de tener..perro-  
El castaño rió divertido  
-no se preocupe entrenador,también quiero que usted disfrute...y que le quede gustando-  
Lo embistió más profundo,haciendo que el mayor ahogara un grito y apretara los ojos fuertemente.  
-relajese..-  
Derek soltó un suspiro y abrió más sus piernas,haciendo que el miembro de Stiles entrara otro poco más,haciendo que tocara de nuevo ese punto.  
El chico palmeó una de las apetitosas mejillas del culo del coach y lo embistió suavemente  
-mmhm-  
-joder-Stiles gimió al empezar con las embestidas,eran suaves,pero Derek estaba tan apretado que cada sacada y metida se sentía como el cielo,aunque sus movimientos eran suaves.Por ahora.  
Stilinski espero a que su entrenador se relajara un poco más,estando dentro de él lo sentía tenso,pero poco a poco el mayor estaba casi preparado.  
Derek abrió sus nalgas con ambas manos y se apoyó con su cabeza a medio lado sobre su escritorio;Stiles se había subido a este y ahí empezó el vaivén.  
-oh,Dios mmhm-Derek apretó sus labios  
-ah ah..-el chico gemía al estar entre las paredes de su entrenador y disfrutar de aquella increíble sensación.  
El castaño empezó a acelerar sus movimientos,haciendo que Hale empezara a gimotear y cerrara sus ojos fuertemente  
-jo-joder-  
-Diablos,que apretado entrenador-Stiles lo nalgueó y besó su espalda  
-salte Stilinski..sólo un mo..momento..ahh..-  
Esto sólo hizo que el castaño acelerara el movimiento y eso bastó para que ambos perdieran la cabeza.  
-Sti..Stilinski,Joder-  
-te voy a hacer llorar putita-  
Derek no pudo articular respuesta,Stiles tocaba su punto una y otra vez volviendolo loco otorgandole un dolor placentero.  
-AHHHHHH-  
El coach había empezado a lagrimear  
-MÁS LENTO PAPI-  
Stiles sonrió satisfecho y le dió más duro  
-PAPI...-  
-Joder-Stiles gimió alto-llamame así hasta que me corra-  
-ahh ahh papi..-Derek gemía encendiendo al chico.  
Stiles salió del pelinegro y masturbó su polla restregandola en el culo de este;hasta que eyaculó,esparciendo su semilla en las deliciosas y paradas nalgas del mayor.  
-eso estuvo increíble entrenador..-  
-lo sé,papi...-  
😈🔥


End file.
